1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to children's playsets, and to playset accessories and components. More specifically, the present invention concerns a reinforced swing seat assembly for use in a children's playset.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that swing seats used with playsets have historically taken many forms. For example, rigid swing seats have been formed of wooden boards or molded plastics. Many current swing seats are formed from rubber or other flexible material that allows the seat to bend for comfortably accommodating users of different sizes. Regardless of material, swing seats are often suspended from a playset frame with ropes or chains so that the seat may freely swing back and forth during use.
Conventional flexible swing seats often include a generally rectangular strap of rubber that is connected to suspending chains at opposite ends of the strap. Some rubber strap seats include hinged rings clamped to the opposite ends of the strap, with each ring receiving a hooked end of a suspending chain. Other rubber strap seats simply include a hole disposed at each opposite end of the strap to receive the hooked end of a suspending chain. Some such seats include local reinforcement (such as a grommet) around the holes to prevent the hook from tearing through the rubber of the seat.
While traditional flexible swing seats have been satisfactory in some respects, they have also presented drawbacks. For example, rubber strap seats provide comfortable flexibility, but are also prone to deterioration from continued outdoor exposure to the sun or to other forms of breakage from extended use. As the rubber strap begins to wear, the material eventually fails, causing the swing to break. If the swing breaks under the weight of a child using the swing, then the strap can separate into two halves, frequently causing the child to fall and suffer an injury. Even if the swing breaks when no child is present, the strap will require replacement before the swing can be safely used again.
In addition to the risk of deterioration or other breakage of the rubber strap seat, the connection between a conventional seat and the suspending chains often involves hooked ends of a chain being received through a hole in the end margin of the seat or a hinged ring attached thereto. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the hooked ends of the chains often point inward (toward a child, along the same general end-to-end direction in which the seat extends). Inwardly projecting hooks are particularly prevalent with strap seats where the chains are received through holes in the end margins. These hooks or other connecting elements protrude inward towards a child during use of the swing and can cause injury, particularly during mounting or dismounting of the swing. The danger presented by inwardly projecting hooks is exacerbated when the end margins of the strap shift due to deterioration or breakage, presenting a significant danger to a child using such a swing.